


"The Devil you know"

by Red_evil_twist



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hyperion CEO Rhys, Jack-AI
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: "И только какой-то тоненький голосок внутри Риза всё не замолкает. Он совершил ошибку, уверяет этот голос. Большую, ужасную, непоправимую ошибку. Всё равно, что сделка с дьяволом: ты знаешь, что это закончится плохо. Ты знаешь, что когда-нибудь придётся заплатить.Или нет."





	

***

«Я должен был найти преемника, — говорит Джек. — На трон Гипериона. И этот преемник — ты, Риз. Если присоединишься ко мне, мы могли бы править вместе. Что скажешь, парень?»

И Риз сидит в этом чёртовом кресле, и предложение на мгновение выбивает из него весь воздух, наполняет рот внезапной сухостью. Его голова немного кружится, возможно, от дофамина. Или от неожиданности. Или от того, каким нереальным кажется всё происходящее: офис Красавчика Джека, стол Красавчика Джека, кресло Красавчика Джека. Слова Джека. Он не может поверить, что Джек и в самом деле только что это сказал.

Править Гиперионом?

Вместе?

Вместе с, мать его, Красавчиком Джеком? Кровавым тираном, живой ( _почти_ живой) легендой, психопатом, массовым убийцей, кумиром его юности и обладателем ещё сотни самых неоднозначных негласных титулов?

Его мысли лихорадочно пускаются по разным путям одновременно. Вопрос первый: что будет, если он откажется? Похоже, что именно для этого Джек и вёл его сюда. Риз — не дурак. Иногда, может быть, _ладно_ , но сейчас он мыслит ясно. И мыслит быстро. Джек с самого начала хотел, чтобы Риз доставил его на Гелиос. Чтобы… сделать что? Бросить ему это щедрое предложение и просто отпустить его отсюда с миром ( _и_ с последней деталью для Гортис в руках), если он по каким-то причинам этого не захочет? Так не бывает. Это же Джек. Джек не предлагает того, в чём ему могут отказать: отказ в его случае равняется смерти, Риз в этом уверен.

А кстати, по каким именно причинам он мог бы _не_ захотеть?..

Вопрос второй: что будет, если он _согласится?_ Здесь есть какой-то подвох. Всегда есть подвох, особенно — в Гиперионе. Он работал так усердно, сделал так много, чтобы заполучить то повышение от Хендерсона. И — всё равно его не получил в итоге. А теперь он вот так запросто… получит президентский пост, не сделав для этого практически ничего?

Наконец, последний в очереди, но не по значимости, вопрос третий, к которому сводятся первые два.

Это — именно то, чему шёл он сам, всё это время? Это — именно то, чего он хотел добиться и о чём мечтал?

На этот вопрос ответить гораздо проще, чем на предыдущие. Он прикрывает на секунду глаза, и ответ вырывается у него сам собой — прежде, чем он успевает как следует его осознать.

_Да._

— Да. Давай сделаем это.

Так он говорит, и не думает в этот момент ни о Фионе, ожидающей его внизу, ни о Саше, ни о Гортис, ни о чёртовых бандитах, из-за которых и возник весь этот план, ни о Хранилищах, ни о Пандоре, ни даже о Воне, который где-то пропал на этой недружелюбной планете. Он только думает: «Я это заслужил». Он думает: «Почему бы и _нет_ , чёрт возьми?» В конце концов, не каждый день судьба дарит ему подобные подарки. Голова всё ещё кружится, и по телу пробегает лёгкая дрожь азарта. После всех этих лет, когда он был для всех только очередным безымянным программистом — должно же было ему хоть однажды повезти, верно?

Джек, определённо, его решением доволен. Он рад, он называет его _своим любимым чуваком_ (и Риз невольно думает, какими изощрёнными оскорблениями сменилась бы эта похвала, если бы он ответил не то, что от него ожидалось услышать), и он даёт ему инструкцию. Как _заджекиниться._ И Риз, конечно же, её выполняет, и смотрит на Джека, пока подсоединяется к системе Гелиоса через порт, и у него поджимаются от волнения пальцы на ногах.

Неужели это всё действительно происходит?

А затем Джек оказывается в системе и объявляет его президентом. Всё-настоящему, всё взаправду. Риз вздрагивает, когда по всей станции в полную громкость разносится его имя.

Теперь всё будет по-другому, думает он.

Или нет.

Он смотрит на загадочную деталь Ключа в своей руке. Всё ещё слишком ошарашенный, чтобы как следует осознать случившееся.

Он — президент.

— Ну? — спрашивает его Джек весело и одобрительно. — Каков будет твой первый приказ, мистер президент?

Он выглядит точь-в-точь как волшебник, которому не терпится показать фокус. Риз встаёт с кресла, облизывая пересохшие губы, и смотрит на выбор возможностей, предоставляемых ему сейчас Джеком. Уничтожить бандитский лагерь. Уволить отдел бухгалтеров. И…

— Знаешь, что? Хочу пиццу, — говорит он, потому что никого убивать и никого увольнять он сейчас точно не в настроении. У него сбылась мечта всей жизни — мечта, о которой он долгое время даже не подозревал — и он хочет праздновать. Только и всего. — И шампанское.

_К чёрту всё_.

А пока Джек распыляется на то, чтобы обозреть свои новые возможности — чтобы пролететь по всем системам станции потоком вирусного кода — маячок для Гортис летит вниз, в тайный проход, по которому Риз поднялся сюда. Он надеется, Фиона поймает.

Он надеется, Фиона поймёт.

— Зачем ты это сделал сейчас, тыковка? — интересуется Джек вкрадчиво. И щурится на него со всех ближайших к нему экранов. Нехорошо так щурится, надо сказать.

Риз оборачивается к нему от окна, в которое только что ошалело пялился, как какой-нибудь глупый фанат, попавший на вип-тур экскурсии. Сглатывает.

_Какой там был первый вопрос?_

— Затем, — отвечает он и улыбается — как он надеется, примиряюще. — Что начатое нужно заканчивать. Разве нет?

Тревожный звонок звенит у него в голове. Он старается не обращать на него внимания. Правда старается. Какое-то мгновение от взгляда Джека ему ощутимо не по себе.

Потом Джек отмахивается, словно потеряв к вопросу интерес — и ничего не делает для того, чтобы Фионе воспрепятствовать. Наверное, не делает, но точно Риз не знает. Джек тоже хочет праздновать: он любит вечеринки.

И только какой-то тоненький голосок внутри Риза всё не замолкает. Он совершил ошибку, уверяет этот голос. Большую, ужасную, непоправимую ошибку. Всё равно, что сделка с дьяволом: ты знаешь, что это закончится плохо. Ты знаешь, что когда-нибудь придётся заплатить.

_Или нет._

Но, в любом случае, пицца и шампанское были и _правда_ очень вкусными, и проданная душа, вроде бы, не особенно сильно болит.

***

Поначалу это похоже на какой-нибудь странный сон, от которого не хочется просыпаться.

Итак, отныне у него есть огромный офис — гораздо больше и гораздо роскошнее того, который в своё время отнял у него Васкез. Его счёт в банке — Джек об этом позаботился — представляет себя весьма и весьма кругленькую сумму с б _о_ льшим количеством нулей, чем он когда-либо мог представить. И ещё Джек настоял на том, чтобы Риз обновил и расширил свой гардероб, и Риза, естественно, не пришлось долго уговаривать — так что теперь у него целая куча просто _шикарных_ костюмов, и, хотя Джек по-прежнему безжалостно критикует его чувство стиля, Ризу совершенно точно нравится то, что он видит по утрам в зеркале. Он проходит по коридорам станции, чувствуя себя королём, и ему даже не нужны ничьи подсказки, чтобы держаться надменно, с ощутимым превосходством — именно так он себя и чувствует, и больше нет нужды притворяться. Люди улыбаются ему, когда он проходит мимо, и немного — самую малость — испуганно жмутся к стеночке, если ему случается бросить на них взгляд. И, честно говоря, он никак не может сказать, что это так уж плохо. В конце концов, разве он, и в самом деле, не заслужил к себе чуточку уважения? Так много лет он был никем, просто очередным лицом в толпе, и работал, не покладая рук, чтобы взобраться как можно выше. Он отдал Гипериону всего себя — своё свободное время, свою не сложившуюся личную жизнь, даже свою руку и свой глаз. И мечтал, мечтал, мечтал нескончаемо о чём-то вроде этого. О том, как будет смотреть всех остальных таких же работников свысока.

Правда, ему всё ещё несколько неловко от того, что любое его слово автоматически воспринимается окружающими как приказ. Он безуспешно пытается отучить себя заикаться и говорить уверенно — но, в любом случае, если он вдруг растеряется в ответ на чей-нибудь (очень робкий) вопрос, то Джек тут же берёт разговор на себя, привычно раздавая приказы и инструкции. Он делает так довольно часто, если подумать. И в фирменную Гиперионовскую перестрелку на пальцах Риз больше играть не может. Он попытался однажды, чтобы показать себя свойским парнем для подчинённых и немного развлечься в процессе, но в тот же момент, как он «выстрелил» в кого-то пальцем, бедолага получил настоящий выстрел — от ближайшей турели. Джек потом смеялся и говорил, что сделал это только для того, чтобы посмотреть на глупое лицо Риза и на поднявшуюся среди подчинённых панику.

И, если честно, Риза начинает понемногу раздражает то, что Джек едва ли даёт ему вмешиваться в дела правления. Он сам решает все вопросы ещё прежде, чем Риз успевает об этих вопросах узнать. Он развивает какую-то кипучую деятельность, суёт нос во все дела и все текущие проекты, переворачивает компанию вверх дном — словно для того, чтобы напомнить, кто он, показать, что он живее всех живых и никогда не умирал, а только отлучался ненадолго, но теперь вернулся во всём своём великолепии. А если Риз пытается подключиться — разве это не _он_ президент? — Джек только улыбается, отмахивается и говорит нечто вроде:

— Да забей. Ничего особенного, Риззи. Я разберусь, расслабься. Всё для тебя, видишь. Иди лучше попробуй мой персональный бассейн, тебе не помешало бы немного мышц на твоём дрыщеватом тельце — не всё же твоему коротышке-дружку щеголять прессаком, да, тыковка?

Или — ещё хуже — ненавязчиво давит на него вопросом:

— Ты же доверяешь своему другу Джеку, правда, Риззи?

Джек всегда знает, на чём сыграть, будто то страх, тщеславие, привязанность или чувство вины. Или что угодно ещё.

И Риз, конечно, говорит, что да, доверяет, и идёт проверять бассейн, или огромный стол для бильярда, или личный домашний кинотеатр Джека с экраном во всю стену. Конечно, он доверяет. Конечно, они друзья. Джек ведь не давал поводов сомневаться в себе, всё это время на Пандоре, правда?

Ну, возможно, он брал его тело под контроль без его на то разрешения. И один раз стрелял по его друзьям. И в любой удобный момент управлял за него его же рукой. И…

Но это всё мелочи. _Наверное_. В конце концов, Риз молод, красив, невероятно богат, достиг самой что ни на есть вершины и дружит с самим Красавчиком Джеком — так чего ещё желать?

Он хочет связаться с Фионой. Он хочет спросить, что там с Гортис, что там с Хранилищем. Что там с Воном и Сашей. Где они? Что с ними? И почему уборщики в тот день нашли на одном из этажей тела тех двух бандитов, которые должны были проконтролировать исполнение их плана, но не нашли ни Августа, ни Грузчика, ни кара-вэна, ни двух пандорских мошенниц?

Вот только Фиона сбрасывает его звонки раз, другой, а на третий он звонить не решается.

Потому что Джек — он чувствует это каждой клеточкой своего тела — очень пристально за ним наблюдает. Всё. Грёбаное. Время. Даже когда он спит — потому что человеческий организм устаёт, а вот ИИ — нет. Это немного пугает его, потому что Джек, кажется, что-то замыслил. Он не знает, что, но Джек _всегда_ что-то замышляет.

— Скучаешь по тем пандорским отбросам, а? — спрашивает Джек как бы между прочим, понимающе улыбаясь. — Хочешь, доставим их сюда обратно? Хотя, знаешь, лучше забудь о них, — и добавляет презрительно: — Бандиты есть бандиты.

Риз улыбается. Улыбка выходит нервной. Он проводит рукой по волосам в привычном жесте беспокойства.

— Интересно, что там с Хранилищем. Как думаешь, они его уже открыли?

Джек фыркает. Он явно не лучшего мнения об оставшейся на Пандоре команде.

— Оч-чень сомневаюсь, кексик. Впрочем — я бы поглядел, как они справятся с монстром! Должно быть, настоящая умора!

Но он, похоже, знает что-то, чего не знает Риз. У него есть доступ к огромной поисковой сети. Ко всем системам видеонаблюдения. И сразу после — после того, как Риз получил президентское кресло, а Фиона с Сашей покинули Гелиос — на Пандоре была замечена какая-то странная вспышка. Никаких новостей не поступало.

— С монстром? — повторяет Риз, и нервозность его улыбки становится видна невооружённым глазом.

Джек только снова смеётся, и никакого настоящего разговора об этом у них так и не случается.

Один раз до Риза дозванивается Вон. Риз ужасно рад его слышать, хотя по связи какие-то помехи, и он не скрывает облегчения от того, что его лучший друг жив. Но Вон задаёт вопросы, потому что, должно быть, до него уже дошли вести о новом президенте, а Риз не знает, что на эти вопросы отвечать. Он сам ещё не до конца понимает, во что ввязался.

— Да, — говорит он, самодовольно улыбаясь. — Это правда. Я глава компании. Каково, а? Ты бы видел этот кабинет, дружище. Всё, что нам и присниться не могло раньше. Всё теперь моё.

Но вместо одобрения он буквально слышит, как Вон напрягается. Поступает следующий вопрос. Конечно же, про Красавчика Джека. Риз вздыхает и быстро оглядывается по сторонам — кажется, Джек сейчас занят чем-то в исследовательском отделе, так что не подслушивает. Ну. _Почти наверняка_ не подслушивает, точно тут сказать никогда нельзя.

— И это тоже правда. Да.

Повисает молчание. Риз знает, о чём тот думает. Вон никогда не был особенно в восторге от его глупого увлечения Джеком. И Риз понимает, почему. Риз и боится, и ожидает следующего вопроса. И чуть не падает с кресла от облегчения, когда всё-таки этот вопрос слышит.

— Да, — говорит он, снова лихорадочно оглядываясь, и понижает тон — как будто для Джека проблема взломать, если что, запись его переговоров. — Конечно, ты нужен мне здесь. Ты всегда мне нужен, бро, не сомневайся в этом. Я вышлю за тобой транспорт, хорошо?

Он сам ненавидит то, каким умоляющим становится его голос под конец: по-хорошему, Вона тащить сюда не следует. Удивительное дело, но даже на Пандоре сейчас, кажется, безопаснее, чем на Гелиосе — с Красавчиком Джеком у руля. Но здравомыслие Вона, его обнадёживающее присутствие Ризу просто необходимо. Он не знает пока, зачем. А ещё он хочет, чтобы Вон тоже получил то, чего всегда заслуживал. Власти и уважения, которыми Риз готов поделиться.

К счастью, Вон соглашается.

К счастью, Джек так и не подаёт признаков, что слышал этот разговор.

***

Одной из обязанностей настоящего фаната (к коим, конечно же, Риз ни в коем случае себя не относил, просто так уж _получилось),_ о которой прочие поклонники-любители почему-то постоянно забывали, заключалась в том, чтобы _знать_ своего героя. Знать, кем он был. Знать, что он совершил. Знать, что он любил и ненавидел. Знать, где он начинал и как он закончил.

Конечно, достоверных подробностей в ЭХО-нете тогда ещё, когда Риз только открыл для себя это несколько смущающее его увлечение, было мало. Всё больше слухи, сплетни, домыслы. И вовсе ничего было неизвестно о прошлом Джека, потому что тот, вероятно, собственноручно подчистил все свидетельства и улики, которые могли бы протянуть ниточки к его личным секретам. Ничего о том, как появилась знаменитая маска, ничего о том, кем Джек был до того, как стать _Красавчиком Джеком_ , о том, откуда он родом и какой ценой (измерявшейся, должно быть, в десятках, если не сотнях, трупов) тот взобрался на трон Гипериона.

Ничего об Ангел, про которую Джек упомянул как-то раз и чья фотография с тех пор куда-то пропала со стола, потому что стол официально перешёл к Ризу.

Кое-что Риз спрашивает. Очень осторожно, заранее готовый отступить и перевести тему, если Джек не захочет отвечать. Иногда Джек рассказывает. Иногда (куда чаще) — нет. Риз никогда не настаивает на его откровениях: Джека опасно дразнить. Всё равно, что дёргать тигра за усы. Огромного, всеслышащего, всевидящего тигра, который управляет турелями, боевыми дронами и всей системой безопасности станции, на которой ты работаешь.

Но что Риз знает о нём наверняка — так это то, что Джек всегда добивается своего. Никогда не бездействует. И никогда не останавливается.

Вот что всегда по-настоящему восхищало в нём Риза. Не то, что Джек позиционировал себя великим Героем, который хотел принести порядок на безумную Пандору, наводнённую психами и бандитами. Не то, что он всегда вёл себя так, будто всё в этом мире — во всех мирах — должно с полным правом принадлежать ему одному. И даже не то, каким чертовски _крутым_ он выглядел, даже когда ситуация выходила из-под контроля. Хотя и это всё, если уж начистоту, тоже повлияло немало.

Но главным образом восхищение было вызвано его _целеустремлённостью._ Джек обладал личностью такой силы и харизмы, что Вселенная, казалось, просто _мечтала_ под него прогнуться. Было даже странно, что в результате Джек просто взял и умер, словно обычный человек.

Ну. Не совсем умер, как теперь выяснилось. Даже в этом Джек не мог походить на простых смертных.

И это Риза… беспокоит. Самую малость. Или не самую.

Или не малость.

В прежние времена, попадая в переделки, Риз, бывало, спрашивал себя: что бы сделал Красавчик Джек, окажись он на его месте? Конечно, зачастую ответ сводился к простому: «Убил бы их всех». Но отчего-то даже такой ответ придавал Ризу недостающей храбрости на что-то (хоть и менее радикальное) решиться.

Сейчас вопрос звучит так: что бы сделал Красавчик Джек, если бы вдруг умер, потом воскрес в виде ИИ, а потом попал бы в систему Гелиоса и вернул бы себе Гиперион?

Что бы сделал Красавчик Джек, если бы ему пришлось посадить на свой трон кого-то вроде Риза ради своих целей?

Ответы, которые приходят ему в голову, не слишком-то Ризу не нравятся. Джек, каким бы дружелюбным ни прикидывался, всё тот же — гениальный, изворотливый, жестокий и безумный. И всё ещё невероятно целеустремлённый, о да. Для него не существует понятия «препятствие». Для него существует только понятие «мелкая заноза в заднице, которую следует устранить».

Но Джек, вопреки ожиданиям, никому не порывается мстить, не идёт на Пандору войной, не готовит себе армию верных роботов для массового геноцида, не создаёт никаких супер-оружий, способных уничтожить целую планету. В общем, не предпринимает, вроде бы, ничего из того, чего Риз втайне опасался.

И даже не заговаривает о том, чтобы приобрести тело. Риз знает, что Джек об этом думает — Джек думал об этом ещё тогда, когда делил с Ризом его голову, и неоднократно жаловался на отсутствие тела вслух. Риз надеется только, что тело, которое Джек собирается занять (у него даже сомнений не возникает, что занять, в конечном итоге, всё-таки собирается, Джек слишком любит наслаждаться жизнью, а в нынешнем его виде это несколько _проблематично_ ) — это не _его_ тело. Но наверняка этого сказать нельзя, и спокойствия это Ризу, определённо, не прибавляет. Он очень старается не вспоминать о тех кратких минутах на Пандоре, в течении которых Джек просто забирал себе весь контроль, и не только над его кибернетикой. Даже над его чёртовым _мозгом._

И старается также не думать о том, что будет с ним, если подходящий сосуд ( _Боже_ , звучит так, словно Джек — какой-нибудь дух или демон, и эта мысль заставляет Риза издать нервный смешок) для себя Джек всё-таки найдёт.

Зачем компании два действующих президента?..

Джек, конечно, обещает, что ничего ему не сделает. Он говорит об их блестящем — совместном — будущем. О каких-то проектах и планах, которые принесут им — компании? — много прекрасной прибыли. О том, что они — они _вдвоём_? — поставят корпорацию на ноги, возведут на самую вершину и скоро будут владеть едва ли не всей Галактикой. Всей Вселенной. Когда-нибудь, когда-нибудь. Джек любит амбициозные планы и нисколько не сомневается в их выполнимости.

Но проблема с _телом_ , Риз не сомневается, всё ещё стоит.

Он доверяет Джеку. Разумеется, доверяет. Джек сделал для него так много. Джек спасал его так часто (хоть и, он должен признать, в весьма своеобразной манере). Джек привёл его сюда, усадил в своё кресло, подарил ему Гиперион и назвал своим _партнёром._

Вот только у Риза заевшей пластинкой крутится в памяти: «Ты должен излучать силу, ты должен быть дальновидным, но ты также должен уметь убеждать всех этих лизоблюдов, что _тебе есть до них дело_. Это важно». И ещё ему постоянно вспоминается Васкез — с его одержимостью Джеком, с его уверенностью, что для Джека он — кто-то особенный, что всё потребительское отношение Джека к окружающим относится к кому угодно, но не к нему. Купюроголовый, называл его Джек, даже не сразу припомнивший его лицо, не говоря уже об имени.

Джек гениальный засранец, и это абсолютная аксиома.

Джек прекрасно знает, как манипулировать людьми, и это аксиома номер два.

Сложить всё это с аксиомой третьей, согласно которой Джек никогда не останавливается на однажды достигнутом — и можно понять, почему Риз теперь плохо спит по ночам и не чувствует полагающейся президенту уверенности в завтрашнем дне.

Джек просто использует его, не так ли? Ризу остаётся надеяться только, что это использование — не вроде использования скотины, которую любовно растят, закармливают, а затем ведут на убой.

***

Он понемногу осваивается на своём посте. Прощупывает почву, аккуратно проверяет границы дозволенного — границы, определяемые, очевидно, опять-таки Джеком. Проверяет, насколько честен Джек был с ним, когда говорил, что всё это — весь необъятный Гиперион — теперь его, Риза. _Не_ Джека.

Первое самостоятельное решение, которое он принимает — это отпустить Иветт. Она ждёт этого решения уже некоторое время, просто сидит в одной из тюремных камер внизу, пока Джек ставит компанию на уши, пока Риз привыкает к новым возможностям, пока Вон застрял где-то на Пандоре. Она ждёт, и в один прекрасный день он вспоминает о ней, потому что боится, как бы Джек не вспомнил о ней первым.

Они с Иветт разговаривают. На удивление нормально — Риз боялся, что сорвётся, что просто не сможет говорить с ней после всего этого, но беседа выходит неожиданно спокойной. Она говорит ему о своих причинах, а он ей — о своих. И, хотя ему всё ещё больно (просто потому, что _он_ бы никогда не предал её, даже не думал об этом, какие бы причины там не были), он отрицательно качает головой, когда появившаяся из ниоткуда голограмма Джека скучающим тоном предлагает её убить.

— Всё такой же мягкотелый слизняк, да, Риззи? — Джек презрительно его оглядывает. — Дело твоё, конечно, парниша. Но если сучка снова тебя кинет, не беги плакаться к папочке Джеку, окей?

— Мы пошлём её на Пандору, — Риз не реагирует на подначку и смотрит Джеку в лицо. Его давно уже не взять на «слабо». — Ты знаешь, какова эта планета для неподготовленных. Я чуть не умер там в первый же час, если бы не Грузчик.

Грузчик, которого послала Иветт. Джеку об этом знать необязательно.

— А она, — добавляет Риз, пока презрение во взгляде Джека ощутимо сменяется интересом. — Будет безоружна.

Не считая электродубинки, которую он собирается ей дать, думает Риз по себя. Или не собирается. Он ещё не решил. Ему и правда было _больно_ получить от неё нож в спину, и её мотивы почему-то кажутся ему и вполовину не такими убедительными, как мотивы Вона в аналогичной ситуации с Васкезом.

Джек усмехается. Понимающе. Одобрительно дёргает уголком рта и хлопает Риза по плечу — на этот раз ему удаётся вовремя остановить движение, так что рука не проваливается насквозь, и создаётся иллюзия настоящего прикосновения.

— Уже лучше, — отзывается Джек, и глаза его поблёскивают странной гордостью. — Ладно. Не такой уж и слизняк, признаю.

И Джеку совершенно не нужно знать о том, что Риз перед тем, как отослать Иветт прочь со станции в специальной капсуле, говорит ей:

— Найди Фиону. Попроси помощи. Постарайся не умереть.

Как бы там ни было, он считал её своим другом слишком долго, чтобы не дать ей хотя бы _шанс._ А это лучше, чем ничего.

Вторым важным решением он принимает на работу Вона, который возвращается на станцию. И не просто принимает — делает его главой финансового отдела. Он более чем уверен, что друг прекрасно с новыми обязанностями справится — это же Вон, в конце концов. Мистер «Я-больше-ничего-не-боюсь» Вон. Он всегда был крутым парнем — уж Риз-то знал — но Пандора сотворила с маленьким ботаником и вовсе нечто невообразимое. Стальные яйца Вона крепнут с каждым днём, и это хорошо.

Это означает, что у Риза теперь есть на станции по крайней мере один по-настоящему доверенный человек (и один по-настоящему доверенный робот, но Малыш не может заменить друга). Который знает его, и которого знает он. С которым можно говорить, не скрываясь — по крайней мере, когда вездесущее внимание Джека отвлечено на что-нибудь другое. Кроме того, они знакомы достаточно долго, чтобы в самых секретных разговорах можно было обходиться, по большей части, молчанием между строк.

— Итак, — спрашивает Вон первым делом, когда осматривает его президентский кабинет и разделяет с ним очередную президентскую пиццу. — Президент Риз. Должен сказать, это и в самом деле звучит неплохо.

Оборачивается к Ризу, чуть приподняв брови. Риз читает на его лице: «У тебя есть план?» Вон знает Красавчика Джека ничуть не хуже, чем он сам. И знает, какую опасность представляют из себя: Гиперион, президентский пост, Джек в качестве ИИ и бесплатный сыр в мышеловке.

Риз неопределённо поводит плечами.

— Ещё бы.

И Вон читает: «Пока не знаю».

У него нет плана. Чёткого, во всяком случае. И он, если честно, не очень-то хочет его придумывать. Он хочет просто получать от жизни удовольствие, расслабиться и наслаждаться исполнением мечты. Работать, на полную раскрывая весь свой (как он верит) не использованный ранее потенциал, тратить баснословные деньги на всё, что придёт ему в голову, не подсчитывая каждый грёбаный цент с зарплаты, создавать собственные проекты, развивать компанию, вершить какие-нибудь великие (желательно, благие) дела — и не оглядываться при этом через плечо каждую минуту. Не просыпаться по ночам от кошмаров, в которых его тело ему не подчиняется, или от назойливого ощущения, что _кто-то_ (кто-то вполне конкретный — или, возможно, это всё его паранойя) смотрит на него через камеры. Не ждать постоянно нападения от многочисленной кибернетики на станции. Не заходить каждый раз в систему с компьютера или ЭХО-глаза с ощущением, будто его сознание там будет поймано и препарировано. Не чувствовать себя так, словно он ходит по хлипкому, шаткому верёвочному мосту, протянутому над бездной и привязанному одним концом к Джеку, у которого в руке нож. Не говоря уже о рядовых покушениях прочих сотрудников — ни одного ещё пока не случилось в реальности (или Риз _думает_ , что не случилось, но иногда насчёт этого его начинают терзать некие подозрения, когда он видит отчёты о тех работниках, кого турели застреливают _без всякой видимой причины_ посреди бела дня), но Риз проработал в Гиперионе достаточно, чтобы знать, что чем выше ты сидишь, тем больше народу просто спит и видит, как сбросить тебя с твоего пьедестала. Взять хоть беднягу Хендерсона и то, как он закончил. Брр.

И Джек _правда_ ведёт себя так, будто они друзья. Партнёры. Равные. Он обменивается с ним беззлобными дружескими шутками и подначками, почти на него не кричит и всё реже в последнее время называет идиотом. И даже, кажется, прислушивается к его решениям и к его предложениям вместо того, чтобы привычно приказать ему заткнуться, хотя сарказмом всё ещё поливает его неизменно. Это ведь считается, верно? За причину, по которой можно желать, чтобы так продолжалось и дальше и чтобы это не было притворством? За повод полагать его своим полноценным союзником?

Но Джек — это Джек. Дьявол, которого ты знаешь, не становится от этого менее — ну, менее дьяволом.

А Риз — это Риз, и он чувствует себя в ловушке. А когда он чувствует себя в ловушке, то всегда строит планы. Просто на всякий случай.

***

Его стратегия, которая никогда ещё не подводила — старое доброе «бей и беги».

Если Джек загонит его в угол, он ударит со всей силы, ударит прицельно и масштабно в то же время, потому что перестраховка никогда не бывает лишней, и побежит так быстро, как только возможно. Он хочет жить. Он хочет жить и быть в своём уме. И хочет быть свободным. Распоряжаться самим собой. Ради этого всё изначально и затевалось, не так ли? И если Джеку вздумается посягнуть на что-то из этого — на его жизнь, на его разум или на его свободу — Риз ударит так, что мало не покажется. Он не знает ещё точно, как именно он это сделает, только убеждён, что защищаться будет с применением всех доступных ему средств. И, может, с применением _недоступных_ — тоже. Он осознаёт, что драться с Джеком, в любом из всех смыслов — затея изначально рискованная, потому что проигрыш для него будет означать смерть. Возможно, долгую и мучительную. Джек не любит предателей, это всем известно.

Поэтому он намеревается, в случае чего, хоть весь Гелиос обрушить на Пандору — но не дать Джеку победить. Никакая цена не может быть слишком высокой для того, чтобы сохранить свою жизнь в подобном противостоянии, ведь так?

_Поэтому_ он не хочет начинать это противостояние вовсе. Так хорошо, когда Джек на его стороне. Так хорошо, когда не нужно никого предавать и ковырять ножом в чьих-то (определённо, до сих пор болящих) застарелых ранах. Так хорошо, когда не нужно ни бить, ни бежать, а только быть начеку.

Но он хочет иметь отходные пути. Запасные варианты. Лишние гарантии. Потому что, на самом деле, _лишними_ эти гарантии тоже никогда не бывают.

Он учится располагать к себе людей. Улыбается (обаятельнее, чем умеет Джек, потому что улыбки Джека — по большей части ухмылки и оскалы), шутит (мягче, чем Джек, и тоньше, хотя, вероятно, и не так метко), беседует (вежливее, чем Джек когда-либо утруждался), выведывает нужную информацию (аккуратнее, чем Джек полагает необходимым), выстраивает для себя каталог из чужих слабостей и рычагов давления (и дёргает за нити незаметнее, чем Джек, потому что его личная репутация ещё только начинает расти). Он производит сколько-то кадровых перестановок, предоставляет некоторые бонусы тем, кто этого заслуживает, и ограничения для тех, кто заслуживает иного. Люди — это важный ресурс, Риз знает. И одним только страхом и деньгами их не удержать. Так что — он начинает их _завоёвывать._ Это ни разу не быстро и не просто — но Ризу не привыкать, он был готов к этому ещё тогда, когда метил всего лишь на место Хендерсона. Он даже делает вид, что позволяет крутить собой тем, кто полагает себя особенно хитрым — и вместо того, чтобы выкидывать снисходительно посмеивающихся над его наивностью подхалимов в открытый космос, он просто их _увольняет_. Без объяснения причин. Джек упрекает его в излишнем гуманизме, но Риз отвечает уверенно:

— Это тоже работает.

И это действительно работает, потому что жизнь вне компании для многих сотрудников — и не жизнь вовсе. А чтобы обиженные кадры не утекали в другие корпорации, хватает всего пары манипуляций с личным делом каждого: в несколько кликов человек официально перестаёт существовать. Человек не рождался, не жил и не работал все эти годы; это не значит, что нельзя будет начать всё сначала, но это значит, что Гипериону они не навредят, по крайней мере, в ближайшие десятилетия. Лично Ризу — тоже. Его это устраивает. По крайней мере, люди начинают и в самом деле видеть в нём президента, а не удобную марионетку захватившего станцию Искусственного Интеллекта. Он и сам в результате перестаёт о себе думать в таком ключе. Акулы из совета директоров наконец-то смотрят на него так, будто с ним стоит считаться — с неприязнью и опаской, и это лучший комплимент, который они могли бы сделать.

Ну и, в конце концов, для особо ретивых работников, которым не терпится проверить на прочность его терпение или то, насколько устойчиво он сидит в президентском кресле — для таких случаев у него всегда есть Малыш. Который очень больно (и с большим энтузиазмом) бьётся током. Иногда смертельно, и в этом чересчур резвые идиоты виноваты исключительно сами.

Он учится ловко жонглировать доступной ему информацией. Джек может сколько угодно твердить, что ему незачем заниматься всей этой «скукотищей», но Риз вникает в курс дел со всей тщательностью. Он узнаёт всё о текущих проектах, их прогрессе и их финансировании (в последнем немало помогает Вон), он ходит на все важные собрания, он вдумчиво сидит допоздна над отчётами. Он следит по логам за тем, что делает Джек, и если (когда) тот оказывается недоволен его вмешательством, просто говорит со всей мягкостью, на которую способен, будто извиняясь:

— Я просто пытаюсь соответствовать своей позиции, Джек. Это разве плохо?

У него есть ещё множество причин и оправданий на случай, если это этого Джеку оказывается мало. Он старается соблюдать баланс между гибкостью и твёрдостью, чтобы суметь настоять на своём и в то же время не выбесить Джека ненароком, потому что последнее определённо было бы чревато. С каждым разом у него получается всё лучше.

Он учится стрелять в виртуальном тире. Если он может делать на пальцах, то должен уметь и с настоящим оружием. Он учится драться — совсем немного и прибегая к помощи своей электродубинки, но всё-таки. Краткий период жизни на Пандоре показал ему, что до сих пор он не был готов к _реальным_ неприятностям. Что, каким бы умным он себя не полагал, иногда этого попросту недостаточно. Он не всегда сможет прятаться в стенах станции и за чужими спинами, что было, безусловно, удобно, но не слишком практично: столько раз он мог умереть, если бы не его спутники и слепая удача. И — кто знает, не придётся ли ему вскоре оказаться на Пандоре снова, если вдруг… если вдруг что-то пойдёт _не так?_ Кроме того, это единственное из его занятий, которое Джек открыто и всецело одобряет, а немного одобрения от него, в общем, всё равно не повредит.

Он учится собирать себе разные девайсы и коммуникаторы, которые нельзя было бы захватить из Гиперионовской системы. В свободное время он пишет разные маленькие программы для личного пользования — то, что позволит ему перехватывать контроль над теми же дронами и турелями, если вдруг что, и на рад разными автоматизированными элементами станции. Не то чтобы он этим пользуется — но ему приятно знать, что он _может_ это сделать. Потом маленькие программы постепенно начинают срастаться в одну большую, и это отнимает больше времени и сил, чем Ризу представлялось, но он никуда не торопится. Он надеется, что торопиться ещё нет нужды.

Он учится выходить из чужой тени.

Он учится _управлять_.

И ловит себя на мысли, что ему это, в общем-то, нравится.

***

А потом Джек рассказывает.

Они часто разговаривают, на самом деле. Джек — не из тех ИИ, которые просто молчаливо выполняют свои функции и иногда дают тебе подсказки, о нет. Джек болтает столько, что иногда кажется — он делает это просто из любви к собственному голосу, что очень даже похоже на правду. Он периодически треплется со всеми подряд, просто от скуки — но с Ризом говорит чаще всего. На самом деле, сейчас, когда Риз занят работой практически круглые сутки, с Джеком он общается даже больше, чем с Воном. И это… до странности привычно. Ещё с Пандоры. Джек больше не в его голове, но, честно говоря, у Риза такое чувство, что ничего с тех времён, когда он был только призраком за плечом, особенно не изменилось. Он всё ещё где-то рядом большую часть времени. Он всё ещё следит за ним. Он всё ещё беседует с ним так, словно они — давние приятели. Он всё ещё называет его всеми этими дурацкими прозвищами, испытующе, словно проверяя, смотрит ему в глаза, когда говорит с ним, и всё ещё с завидной периодичностью порывается так или иначе к нему прикоснуться: растрепать волосы, положить руку на плечо, хлопнуть по спине, иногда — дать подзатыльник или пнуть, всё как-то в шутку и беззлобно, по большей части. В некоторых случаях, если подзатыльник кажется Джеку _действительно_ необходимым, он использует для этого ближайшего подконтрольного ему робота. В остальных случаях обходится иллюзией. Риз со всем этим уже смирился. Джек уже кажется ему какой-то неотъемлемой частью его жизни и жизни Гипериона, чем-то, что всегда будет с ним, что бы ни случилось. Привычка — вещь страшная.

Обычно они говорят о какой-нибудь ерунде: Джек ядовито расписывает, какие в компании работают кретины, чем эти кретины занимаются в рабочее время, когда думают, что никто их не видит, как безбожно исследовательский и инженерный отделы лажают со своими простейшими заданиями, как тупо и топорно некоторые пытаются воровать из бюджета, несмотря на всю очевидную угрозу в лице его самого, и на какие весёлые вещи можно было бы заменить эту глупую перестрелку на пальцах, по которой все сходят с ума — например, на реальные бои без правил. Или он расписывает свои планы — больше абстрактные, чем конкретные, похожие на обыкновенные фантазии, вроде того, как они будут править миром, но отчего-то звучащие из его уст как нечто совершенно логичное и само собой полагающееся: это похоже на какой-то особый сорт магии. Или вдруг приходит прокомментировать какой-нибудь фильм, на который он недавно наткнулся в сети. Или начинает ностальгировать о вечеринках, на которых когда-либо бывал, и жалуется на то, что нынче люди не понимают концепцию настоящего отжига — Риз рассказывает в ответ о своих студенческих и корпоративных вечеринках, и о небольшом универском клубе задротов, в котором они делали роботов и коллективно смотрели разные гиковские сериалы, на что Джек со всем своим скептицизмом фыркает и только уверяется в своём мнении про отжиг. Или говорит о женщинах (и, что не удивительно, о мужчинах), с которыми спал, и намеренно пытается Риза смутить, и Риз, конечно, всё-таки смущается, потому что сальные подробности от Джека способны вогнать в краску буквально _кого угодно_ , но упорно старается не подавать виду. Или, бывает, делится рассказами о Пандоре. О всевозможных сюрпризах этой планеты, с которыми он в своё время ознакомился, о её городах и памятных местечках, о личностях, с которыми ему довелось на ней столкнуться, о невероятных историях, которые с ним на ней происходили, тяготеющих к формату то ли боевиков, то ли анекдотов с сильным душком чёрного юмора; и Риз слушает сначала с очевидным неверием, тщетно пытаясь не отвлекаться от работы ради того, что кажется ему сущим бредом, а потом, разумеется, не может удержаться и слушает уже заворожённо, едва ли не с открытым ртом, потому что, чёрт возьми, Джек отличный рассказчик и умеет завладеть чужим вниманием так, что становится не до отчётов и не до сомнений в том, сколько в его историях правды, слишком убедительно он передаёт всё, в лицах и в красках. Над некоторыми из этих историй Риз смеётся до слёз, некоторые совершенно его шокируют, а некоторые заставляют покрываться мурашками, словно страшилки на ночь у походного костра. В такие моменты Риз почти забывает об опасности и угрозе, которые исходят от этого, пожалуй, _человека._

Но в этот раз всё иначе. В этот раз Джек — не просто приятель-Джек, который пришёл развлечь его очередной байкой, не просто Джек-почти-коллега, который пришёл поворчать и поделиться недовольством. В этот раз Джек — это именно _Красавчик_ Джек.

Потому что в кои-то веки он рассказывает о себе.

Риз не помнит, с чего вообще начался этот (несколько односторонний сегодня) разговор. Может, и ни с чего вовсе: Джеку свойственно порой перескакивать на какую-нибудь случайную и внезапную тему. Правда, обычно всё-таки не _настолько_ случайную и внезапную. Потому что Джек говорит, и говорит много, и его голос — неожиданно тихий, горький, демонстративно равнодушный, голос человека, который уже давно и остро от всего устал. Джек говорит о «простом программисте Джоне». О Хранилище и Искателях, которых он нанял. О Разрушителе. О «Глазе Гелиоса». О Лилит и Мокси, которые предали его с одинаковым хладнокровием, но разными способами. О том, что за клеймо находится у него под маской, и как именно он его получил. О том, что он успел увидеть там, в Хранилище, пока клейма ещё не было, и о том, что он благодаря клейму увидел после, уже сам по себе. О том, как ушла Афина. О том, как он убил предыдущего президента голыми руками и занял его место. О Воине. О Вильгельме и своём двойнике. О Нише.

Об Ангел и её смерти. Когда он доходит до этой части, его голос наполнен нежностью, и сожалением, и досадой, и неподдельной, чёрт побери, _болью_ , и только потом — с большим трудом — выравнивается обратно к показному почти-безразличию.

Джек рассказывает ему всё это, стоя спиной к нему, возле окна, за которым равнодушно сияет фиолетовым и голубым громада Элписа. Он не удостаивает Риза ни единым взглядом за всё время, пока длится рассказ, не обращается к нему, не проверяет, слушает ли он, не зовёт всеми этими кличками-именами, чтобы удержать его внимание на своих словах. И говорит больше сам с собой, чем с ним. Риз сидит к нему вполоборота, отчего-то не решаясь смотреть на него прямо, и в отражении на стекле видит, какое отсутствующее у Джека выражение лица, которое он никогда бы не подумал встретить у голограммы –Джеку мало было двухмерных экранов, и он снабдил всю станцию проекторами, чтобы иметь возможность появляться вот так, целиком. Потом Джек замолкает, хмурясь, его расфокусированный взгляд устремлён куда-то в неведомые пространства и времена, а Риз на мгновение закрывает глаза и сглатывает образовавшийся в горле ком.

Ему хочется подойти, встать рядом, и просто — господи _, просто взять его за руку_ , ничего не говоря, потому что никакие слова тут по определению не могут быть уместны. Желание неловко Джека обнять пугающе сильное, несмотря на всю свою очевидную абсурдность. Это даже не жалость, потому что Красавчик Джек абсолютно точно в жалости не нуждается — это… это какая-то безумная потребность выразить то, что выразить никак нельзя. Сложная смесь эмоций, мыслей и чувств, в которых даже Риз не может разобраться, похожая по своей силе на накрывающую изнутри солёную волну, сотрясающую землю.

И среди всего этого единственная чёткая мысль оказывается на поверхности, незначительная и мелочная на фоне всего остального: проклятье, до чего же _легко_ им, оказывается, манипулировать. Одна длинная жуткая история — и он уже ничего больше не планирует, и ничего не хочет, и даже собрать себя воедино не может, слишком раздавленный. Вероятно, именно такого эффекта Джек и добивался.

Всем известно, что Красавчик Джек делает что-либо только по двум причинам.

Если это выгодно лично для него и для компании.

И если ему попросту захотелось этого в данный момент времени.

И Риз понимает, что никогда не узнает наверняка, какая из этих двух причин заставила Джека сегодня пойти на все эти откровения.

— А мораль такова, — говорит Джек уже обычным своим полунасмешливым тоном, который, однако, звучит так, как выглядит его маска. Словно за ним кроется что-то ещё. — Не повторяй моих ошибок, Риз, и будет тебе счастье.

Риз открывает глаза — Джек уже стоит возле стола. Смотрит на него. Внимательнее, чем когда-либо. Будто чего-то ждёт.

— Джек, — выдыхает он. — Я… Спасибо. Что рассказал мне.

Джек не отвечает. Хмыкает неопределённо, присаживается на край стола.

— Всё для тебя, тыковка, от твоего лучшего учителя жизни. Но, впрочем, пора кончать с этой лирикой — я, вообще-то, по делу зашёл изначально. Хотел тут тебе кое-что показать, знаешь.

Лицо Джека снова оживает, и уже в следующее мгновение он выглядит так, будто ничего не произошло. Он явно переключился на более насущные вопросы и больше не собирается возвращаться к рассказанному. Если у Риза и были какие-то вопросы, то он упустил свою возможность задать их: тема закрыта, понимает Риз по тому, как расслабляется Джек, возвращаясь к своему обычному поведению. Джек щёлкает пальцами, и перед Ризом включается потухший было экран, на котором появляются какие-то схемы и чертежи.

— Помнишь, я говорил тебе про один охренительно крутой новый проект, кексик?

Риз напрягается: он помнит. Проект, связанный с какими-то очередными разработками Накаямы, что-то о роботизированных эндоскелетах. Проект, по которым он не смог получить практически никаких данных, потому что система отказала ему в его _президентском доступе_ , а при попытке взломать засекреченные файлы на странице вылезла пиксельная анимация с Джеком, который шутливо грозил ему пальцем и говорил, что это _сюрприз_ , и что сюрприз не следует раньше времени портить.

Всем своим существом Риз чувствует: вот оно. То, чего он опасался. То, к чему он пытался подготовиться. То, что Джек от него попросит — потребует, если точнее — в уплату за всё. То, что никаким образом не может закончиться хорошо, даже если сейчас всё выглядит достаточно невинно. Иначе зачем бы ещё Джеку понадобилось это скрывать?

— Так вот, — Джек торжествующе, хищно усмехается. — Это…

И внезапно Риз не выдерживает. Он стремительно выключает экран, делает глубокий вдох и делает то, что крайне не рекомендуется делать никому, кроме отъявленных самоубийц: перебивает Джека.

— Я тоже хочу кое-что предложить, — говорит он, и отчаянно смотрит снизу вверх в его глаза. — Давай откроем Хранилище, Джек.

Джек удивлён. Это хорошо: Риз пользуется моментом, чтобы продолжить. Он говорит сбивчиво и быстро от нарастающего волнения.

— Вон рассказал мне, что у них тогда случилось с Гортис. Это — словом, они не преуспели, ты же в курсе? Они открыли его, и выпустили Путника, монстра, о котором ты говорил, и пришлось выстрелить в Гортис, чтобы уничтожить маяк и отозвать Хранилище вместе с Путником обратно в ту дыру, откуда он вылез. Но Гортис можно восстановить. И можно сразиться с Путником снова. Надо будет только собрать заново нашу команду — мы ведь неплохо все сработались вместе, правда? Мы справимся в этот раз. Почему бы не попытаться? Это же Хранилище. Там… там, должно быть, целая куча каких-нибудь невообразимых сокровищ. Оно стоит того, — и он позволяет себе чуть усмехнуться. — Начатое нужно заканчивать, верно? Мы закончим с этим — и займёмся всем этими новыми проектами.

И добавляет тише:

— Пожалуйста, Джек.

_Пожалуйста,_ хочет сказать он, давай ещё немного побудем на одной стороне. Давай сделаем вид, что тебе и в самом деле есть до меня дело. Что на Пандоре ты заботился обо мне не только потому, что я нужен был, чтобы доставить тебя сюда. Что ты был добр ко мне — как умеешь — не только затем, чтобы усыпить мою бдительность, не только потому, что ты был в моей голове и знаешь, что я могу, если не оставить мне выбора. Давай притворимся, что хотя бы отчасти это всё было _по-настоящему_.

Давай будем друзьями, давай будем союзниками, давай будем партнёрами. Не врагами. Не соперниками. Не кукловодом и его марионеткой. Не зверем и жертвой.

Давай будем _людьми_.

Тебя предавали так много, хочет сказать Риз, не заставляй и меня тоже делать это. Тебе не понравится, каким я могу стать. И мне не понравится тоже.

Не заставляй меня сражаться за свою жизнь.

Не заставляй меня жалеть, что я доверился тебе. Что я выбрал эту тропу.

Начатое нужно завершать, да, но правда ли мы _начали?_ Мы найдём другой путь. _Всегда_ есть другой путь.

Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Джек.

Риз думает всё это, не способный произнести вслух, и очень надеется, что Джек, как бывало раньше, просто уловит его мысли.

Риз думает всё это и судорожно, до боли сжимает левой рукой в кармане пиджака маленькое квадратное устройство, доработку которого только вчера закончил и тогда же показал Вону, предварительно увезя его в бар на одной из подстанций, подальше от систем наблюдения. Устройство, которое он держит, может в один клик перезагрузить всю систему на станции. И передать всё управление ей в руки лично Ризу. А ещё оно способно отправить в карантин целый Искусственный Интеллект. Теоретически способно. Риз не уверен: у него не было шанса проверить.

Он не хочет этот шанс получить.

И Джек смотрит на него в ответ — изучающе, спокойно, задумчиво. Так, словно только теперь окончательно видит _полную картину._ Словно паззлы сошлись, и головоломка сложилась — но только первый её уровень, а уровней этих — не один и не два, и внезапно загадка оказалась сложнее, чем он предполагал.

И, похоже… это его устраивает?

— Хранилище, значит, — повторяет он, не отводя взгляда, и чешет подбородок в размышлениях. — А ты тоже хорош во всей этой херне с сюрпризами, да, Риззи?

Риз молчит, и тогда лицо Джека, напряжённое и подозрительное, вдруг разглаживается. Его рука тянется потрепать Риза по голове, и это, кажется, именно тот момент, когда Риз наконец-то может выдохнуть.

— Что ж. Кажется, звучит неплохо. Мне тоже интересно, что там можно отыскать. Кто знает… возможно, даже что-нибудь полезное, м?

Тогда Риз улыбается, и вынимает ладонь из кармана.

— Да. Давай сделаем это.

_Давай покорим мир, Джек._

 

Дьявол предлагает тебе богатство, славу и власть, и ты соглашаешься. В надежде, что платить по счетам не придётся, и это просто подарок. В надежде, что, может быть, удастся _договориться._ Раз уж этот конкретный дьявол тебе знаком.

Так или иначе, но выяснить это придётся.

Когда-нибудь, когда-нибудь.

Главное — не сейчас.

 


End file.
